


Control

by Binary_Sunset



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Credence is 16, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Police Officer Graves, Power Dynamics, Shoplifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Credence gets caught shoplifting as has to deal with the consequences.Or does he?





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Made with some loving enabling from [soz](https://soz.tumblr.com/) and inspired by [this moodboard](https://soz.tumblr.com/post/180877056750).
> 
> I don't normally post such short works on here, but with the great tumblr purge, you can never be too careful. I'm also not sure I like this one but... here it is anyway I guess. Enjoy!
> 
> This is technically legal in Texas where the fic takes place because the age of consent there is 16, BUT the power dynamic here is p unhealthy.

Credence always got a bit of a rush from shoplifting. He knew it was immoral, how could he not? When you were raised your entire life to be pious and pure, you could pretty much recite all the immoral things off the top of your head.

But, oh, the thrill of taking whatever he wanted, knowing that the worst punishment he’d receive was a stern talking-to from the police or his foster parents. He’d received worse for just looking at a girl the wrong way when he lived with Mary Lou.

He didn’t even really want most of the things he was shoving into his coat pocket, he just knew he could  _ have _ them.

He’d thought he’d been so careful, stripping off all the alarm tags on every single item and stuffing them on a shelf behind some blankets. But he must not have been as careful as he thought, seeing as a police officer was standing at the door.

His blood turned to ice. It was just a coincidence, wasn’t it? But as the officer walked towards him, Credence’s fortitude faded to panic.

Spiriting as soon as the door alarm went off probably didn’t help his case, either. And, despite his greying hair, the officer was fast. Before Credence knew it, he was being pressed against the front of the store.

“Alright, kid, come on. Empty out your pockets,” the officer said. His voice was husky and deep, and it sent a shiver of arousal down Credence’s spine.

His hands moved on their own, reaching down to his coat pockets and taking out everything he’d stashed there. It hardly even registered that he was doing it. Once his pockets were completely empty, Credence felt a pair of handcuffs being placed on his wrists.

He shouldn’t have enjoyed being restrained and shoved into the cop car, but he could feel himself getting hard. Perhaps there would be a way to gain back his control after all.

He watched as the officer took Credence’s haul and disappeared back into the store.

When he came out, Credence finally got a good look at him. The officer was much more handsome than Credence ever could have imagined. His jawline was sharp and angular, and his dark eyebrows gave him a perpetually-stern look.

Credence licked his lips. He wanted to see that face in ecstasy, and he was no stranger to taking what he wanted.

As soon as the officer sat down in the driver’s seat, Credence tried to get a good look at his body as he sat down in the driver’s seat. It was difficult, through the grate separating both rows of seats. Still, they locked eyes for a moment.

“Too bad you’re a cop,” Credence lead. “You’re pretty handsome.”

The officer just let out a chuckle as he pulled the car out of the parking lot. “You’re, what? A freshman?”

“Junior actually,” Credence corrected. “And I’ll be turning 17 in a couple of months, so I’m legal.”

“Are you seriously offering what I think you’re offering?”

Credence hummed and caught the officer’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “A simple quid pro quo. I’ll give you something nice and in return, maybe you can let me off with a warning?”

He watched as the man seemed to consider it.

“It’s dark out,” Credence continued, “so it’s not like anyone is going to see us.” He leaned forward and got as close to the officer as he could. “So, what do you say? Do you want me to suck your cock?”

He heard the cop whimper in the back of his throat.

“What are you waiting for?” he purred.

The cop took such a hard left that Credence felt his body slam against the side of the car. Before he knew it, they’d pulled into the parking lot of a long-abandoned strip mall. There had been plenty here in North Texas, especially after the recession: once-great temples of capitalism left to decay into crumbling buildings and dusty parking lots.

The officer parked in the middle of the lot, apparently no longer concerned for his reputation. He opened the door and then walked over to let Credence out.

Walking with his hands cuffed behind his back was more awkward than he was expecting. It threw off his balance so badly that he had trouble even getting out of the car without the cop’s help. It was then that he finally got a good look at the man’s name tag.

Percival Graves.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

“Are you going to take these cuffs off me?”

Graves chuckled. “If you think your pretty face is enough to get you out of trouble, your mouth is all you’re going to use.” He put his hand on Credence’s shoulder, pushing him into his knees. Graves unzipped his pants and revealed his half-hard cock.

Credence smirked. He was never one to back away from a challenge, and Graves cock just looked absolutely inviting: thick and uncut. He gave the underside an experimental lick. When Graves’ cock jumped at the attention, Credence counted that as a victory. He took the opportunity to mouth at Graves’ balls before licking his way up his cock.

He heard the officer’s breath hitch. Good, that was progress.

He eventually fell into a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down and taking as much of Graves’ cock as he could. As soon as he started tasting bitter precum, he felt a hand grip the back of his head, guiding him to move faster. Eventually, though, it just devolved into Graves fucking his face.

Not that Credence minded. He was loving the slide of cock against his tongue and the way its head bumped right up against the back of his throat.

And then, suddenly, his mouth was being filled with cum. As soon as Graves was finished, he pulled right out of Credence’s mouth and tucked his cock right back into his pants.

Credence swallowed it all down and stood up, getting on eye-level with Graves. “How was I?”

The officer gently stroked Credence’s jaw. It was probably meant to be predatory, but the gentle touch felt almost tender. “I’m kind of hoping you’ll break the law again, if it means I can have you again.” He turned Credence around and unlocked his cuffs.

Credence leaned against the side of the cop car. “If that’s what it took to let me go, what’ll it take for you to bring me back to my car?”

And soon, Graves’ lips were on his and he had his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are [my social media](https://linktr.ee/Binary_Sunset)
> 
> I made a [fantastic beasts community](https://newts-magical-suitcase.dreamwidth.org/) over there so we can party together!


End file.
